The Email
by Alien Dudette
Summary: Mulder goes searching on the web and finds something else.....pg-13 for language...just one word.


OH MY GOD!!!!! 

I didn't know how to react when I saw this picture online. It was picture of me and Scully one night doing something more than kissing. Great moment but how can someone do this? First off Scully is going to kill me, Skinner is going to seperate us from working together, and thats about it. I clicked it and saw that it had a homepage link under it so I clicked that. Still I needed to know who did this. So finally after what seemed to be 5 years of looking I finally found the email address. I then emailed her a letter. I was luck I didn't let any anger out. It wouldn't be pretty. I basically asked where did she get that picture and how does she knows us.....blah blah blah.....stop like that. It was funnny cause I just got a reply like 20 minutes later. I opened it and couldn't believe my eyes.

Sorry I didn't mean to cause all that or I don't want it all to happen. I'll take it out as soon as possible. I got that picture off of someone. Shes my friend. Her name is....umm.....i can't get it right now. She didn't like it cause who would spy on such people. Anyways I know you guys cause i'mm friends with DANA!!!!! thats who. well don't get mad at me. i'm very sorry.

can't say name

Scully woudn't do such a thing. I don't think she was the one who gave her that picture. Oh man i'm in trouble now. What will Scully think. I have to reply. I have to reply fast.   
I just sat there thinking of what to say. There is nothing to say just that peole are spying on us and now knows everything about us. God I was so mad. I don't know what to do. So I did what I thought what was good. I called Scully.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Scully" she said at the other end of the phone. I just loved her voice.   
"Hey Scully its me. I kinda need your help."   
"ok Mulder i'll come but if I end up chasing aliens or I have to bail your ass out of prison, I'm just going straight home." She said a little teasing and a little truthly.   
"alright bye" I hung up after she said bye. I wonder what she was doing when I called her. I snapped back to reality when my computer said something like "You've Got Mail".   
I went to check it. It was another letter of that person. I opened it and it was more pictures of us. I didn't like this one bit. Just then Scully knocked on the door.   
"Come in Scully" I yelled from my computer. Not really yelling but you get the picture right? Anyways.   
"Mulder what is the problem?" She said like if she was sleeply. I guess she was but the way how nervuos I am right now I couldn't tell.   
"Well.....take a look for your self." I said not knowing what to do. She passed me raising one eyebrow and to the computer. I noticed she was shocked. The way she gasped and was really shocked.   
"But--How--Who did--" I caught her off to tell her the story.   
"Well first I was searching the web looking around for anything to keep me awake. Thats when I spotted this picture." I said as I showed it to her. She was shocked again and I continued to tell the rest of thestory. "Then I was mad about it so I sent that person an email asking where did she or he get that picture and why did they do this. And questions like that. Then right now or at least five minutes before you came. I got another email of more pictures." I showed her the other pictures. She was really shocked now.   
"But who did this?" She asked I really wanted to know also so I said the truth.   
"When I got the reply she said that someone gave it to her and how that person was so mad and disgusted on how someone would spy on a young couple." That got a smile from Scully. I continued. "And she also said the person who gave it to her was....shit i forgot the name. Oh yea the person's name was--"   
"Ok Mulder I did it ok. I'm sorry I didn't know she would do this. I didn't know she would.....would put it up on the internet. Mulder i'm so sorry I didn't mean to---" She was cut off and surprized when I kissed her. I was surprized when she returned it back. We satyed kissing for like five minutes but seemed to be five years.   
"Scully forget. Lets just try to get that picture out. huh?" I asked.   
"Sure Mulder." she said as I lead her to my bedroom. I just love her so much.   
"Wait Scully."   
"Yea?" "I love you." I said very proudly.   
"I love you to Mulder." I knew she meant it. And she knew I meant it also. From there we went to my bedroom and everything was faded away like if me and her were the only ones on this planet.

Please review. THe button is right there. PLEASE!!! well see ya. PeAcE


End file.
